HF 033 Hank's Mythical Morning
7:06:54 PM Josh: You awaken around the same time, but elsewhere, you are in a very bare room, small, one you vaguely remember from the night before. 7:07:06 PM Josh: You are naked in a strange bed, Joxra and her armor are gone. 7:08:11 PM Josh: Your armor is beside the bed. 7:08:23 PM Hank: Hank gets up and gets dressed. 7:09:29 PM Hank: Hank will head out of the room. 7:10:37 PM Josh: You find yourself within the center ring, the nicest part of Havenfall. Streets are already flocking with busy patrons and festival participants. 7:14:03 PM Hank: (Do I recognize anyone in the area?) 7:14:10 PM Josh: Roll perception 7:14:44 PM Hank: (( 18 )) 7:16:05 PM Josh: A few guards you recognize, nobody you're, like, overly familiar with, just some co-workers. Maybe some people you've seen on the street. Nobody really important to you. 7:17:39 PM Hank: I am going to head to the booking station. 7:17:45 PM Josh: Ok. 7:18:06 PM Josh: You enter, it's busier than usual. Kobash is in his usual space. He looks up at you. 7:18:23 PM Josh: Kobash: "No. Please no. It's too early for...anything you get involved in." 7:19:12 PM Hank: No trouble this time I just wanted to check in and see if anything unusual happened the first day of the festival? 7:20:41 PM Josh: Kobash: "By normal standards or your standards?" 7:21:25 PM Hank: I will take that as a no. 7:24:08 PM Josh: Kobash: "Some drunks starting fights, some fire displays gone wrong, usual festival bullshit...just bigger." 7:25:15 PM Hank: So someone should probably stop people from entering the Silver Scale "bar". 7:26:01 PM Josh: Kobash: "The what?" 7:27:43 PM Hank: Any explanation is going to sound crazy. 7:28:23 PM Hank: If it is there, don't send anyone in just have someone stopping people from entering. 7:29:18 PM Josh: Kobash: "...so...don't send anyone into the bar I've never heard of...got it." 7:30:16 PM Hank: I think it probably just showed up for the festival. 7:32:07 PM Hank: I just don't want anyone accidently running into Tiamat or any of her bar patrons. 7:32:14 PM Hank: Hank will leave. 7:32:32 PM Josh: Kobash nods...looking somehow more concerned than when you walked in. 7:32:48 PM Hank: Hank heads back to the prison 7:34:18 PM Josh: Ok...it'll be a bit of a hike. 7:35:17 PM Hank: Actually can I see if Tiamats bar is still there? 7:35:23 PM Josh: Sure. 7:35:33 PM Josh: You walk over, make a perception check, again. 7:36:05 PM Hank: ((11)) 7:36:46 PM Josh: As you walk over, approaching it from a different direction than last time (from behind) you see it there with a different sign below "The Silver Scale" bit. It reads "The Celestial Palace". 7:38:37 PM Hank: (Can I use divine sense on the building?) 7:38:45 PM Josh: You may. 7:39:08 PM Hank: Hank uses divine sense. 7:39:42 PM Josh: You sense a great presence of divine good from the end facing you...but just behind a flicker of great divine evil. 7:40:32 PM Hank: Hank will walk around the other side of the building. 7:40:38 PM Josh: Evil 7:40:53 PM Josh: And the sign below reads "The Five-In-One" like last time. 7:42:05 PM Hank: I will try to open the door of the good side. 7:44:17 PM Josh: You look in and you see a massive, and I mean MASSIVE room of slick, purplish polished stone. It is not as crowded as the Tiamat bar, a few tables are scattered about, one has a group of blue men in turbans whose legs turn to wispy wind, there are some clouds with faces at another table, and there is a giant, GIANT pale man in a toga at a large table at the back. You suspect if he stood next to you, you wouldn't reach his knee. 7:44:45 PM Josh: At the bar, which is over to the side (unlike Tiamat, who was at the center) is an old man with a wispy moustache and a blue hat. 7:45:46 PM Hank: I will approach the old man at the bar. 7:46:31 PM Josh: Bartender: "Well...you're a new sort. How may I help you, young man?" 7:46:59 PM Josh: Looking around you also see seven statues along the walls, each of a golden dragon. 7:47:53 PM Hank: Mainly curiosity, I entered the silver scale yesterday with a friend and it was quite different then. 7:48:32 PM Josh: The bartender sighs. "You must've gone in the wrong end. That's...my sister's bar over there...miraculous you lived to tell the tale, though." 7:50:34 PM Hank: .. I might have been temporarily pixied but yes I did live. 7:51:07 PM Hank: So why is the Silver Scale present in Havenfall? 7:52:09 PM Josh: Bartender: "Well, it is our festival. And this city seems to be a place of some import this year. Great change is coming." 7:53:57 PM Hank: What kind of change? 7:54:07 PM Josh: Bartender: "Great." 7:54:22 PM Josh: He shrugs: "Sorry...I can only be so specific." 7:57:57 PM Hank: So what is to stop random people from walking into the five in one side of the bar? 7:58:14 PM Hank: Cause that seems unduly dangerous. 7:58:34 PM Josh: Bartender: "Most people don't even see us, usually." 7:58:52 PM Josh: Bartender: "Just those who've crossed planar rifts." 7:59:34 PM Josh: Bartender: "We're supposed to just be able to view you guys." 8:02:44 PM Hank: So if the other bar is run by your sister. You would be? 8:03:11 PM Josh: The bartender smiles at you. 8:03:43 PM Josh: Bartender: "The bar's namesake. Please, don't make too big a deal of this." 8:04:41 PM Hank: Fair enough , you don't happen to have food that a mortal could eat in the bar do you? 8:05:02 PM Josh: Bartender: "...it's been a while, you don't eat clouds, right?" 8:05:41 PM Hank: No 8:05:50 PM Josh: Bahamut: "Here, let me see." 8:07:26 PM Josh: Bahamut: "I have some fruit...try some." 8:07:52 PM Hank: Hank will try the fruit. 8:08:06 PM Josh: It's really good, very sweet. 8:08:14 PM Josh: A little chilly, though. 8:09:19 PM Hank: Good, kind of cold but good. 8:09:39 PM Josh: Bahamut: "Excellent, three silver, please." 8:10:03 PM Hank: Hank will hand over three silver. 8:10:21 PM Josh: Bahamut takes it: "Thank you. It is still a business. Speaking of." 8:10:55 PM Josh: He shouts over at the colossus. "Glosal! You are paying your tab by the end of the day, and that's the last of it!" 8:12:55 PM Hank: What kind of fruit was that by the way? 8:14:44 PM Josh: Bahamut: "Silver Amaranth" 8:15:48 PM Hank: Well I will leave you to run your bar. Have a good festival. 8:16:17 PM Hank: Hank leaves the bar. 8:16:39 PM Josh: Bahamut: "Oh, one last thing." 8:16:59 PM Josh: Bahamut: "Your goddess is a good friend of mine...so I am watching her daughter for her." 8:17:07 PM Josh: Bahamut: "Thought you'd like to know." 8:17:53 PM Hank: Hank pauses "do you know where she is?" 8:18:06 PM Josh: Bahamut: "...in a manner of speaking...sort of..." 8:18:47 PM Hank: Do you know if she is safe at least? 8:18:59 PM Josh: Bahamut: "Yes." 8:19:12 PM Josh: Bahamut: "She is as safe as she could be...given the circumstances." 8:19:25 PM Josh: Bahamut: "I have some of my men making sure of that." 8:20:29 PM Hank: Fair enough. Thank you. 8:20:35 PM Josh: Bahamut nods. 8:21:00 PM Hank: Hank leaves. 8:22:53 PM Josh: You see the marketplace is being set-up for more festival stuff, but not as extravagant as before. 8:25:09 PM Hank: Hank will summon Kai and head back to the prison. 8:26:13 PM Josh: Kai appears and you ride over.